Lucy vs Sasuke
Two Anime edgelord antiheroes! Kaede from Elfen Lied vs Sasuke from Naruto! Will the Diclonius Queen come out on top, or can the last Uchiha pull through? Interlude Geringah: Anime used to be all sunshine and rainbows, everything was happy all the time and good and evil were always very clear-cut. The ones who lost were the bad guys. The winners were the good guys. Apophis: Looking at you, Fairy Tail. Anyways, lately this had changed. Now everything's more gray and ambiguous. Today, we have two Anime protagonists who could more or less count as villains. Geringah: Kaede, better known by Nyu and Lucy. Apophis: Sasuke, the sole surviving member of the Uchiha Clan. Geringah: Wiz and Boomstick are busy hosting Death Battle. We may be interns, but we'll get by just fine. Apophis: He's Geringah the android and I'm Apophis the alien! Geringah: And it's our job to host these fights and analyse these combatants to find out who would win... an Epic W Battle. Lucy (Cue: Chorus of Carnage) Geringah: In the distant future, humanity has split into two groups. The first is pretty much the same, but the second is one that arose from a stray alien virus. These 'Mutants' were given an awesome name... Diclonae. Apophis: They're a race of humans who have cartilage horns on their heads which are shaped like cat-ears. Also, this virus is more of a good thing than bad. Rather than rupturing organs or making your head melt, it...makes you psychic...because that's totally what viruses do... Geringah: To be fair, the virus is an alien virus from the future. Also, it makes people infected with it...develop a hallucinatory self inside their heads that constantly tries to boss them around. Anyways, like some species of insects, the Diclonae have a genetically superior queen. Meet Kaede, the chick who wiped out every world military all her own. Apophis: Hi, Kaede. Anyway, Kaede had a pretty rough childhood. Despite her OBVIOUSLY being pretty, essentially EVERYONE at her school/orphanage bullied her and called her an Ox. Probably because calling someone a cat is usually a compliment...unless you're Blake Belladonna. Kaede would make a few friends and adopt a puppy. Only, these three idiots who I can only assume are Satan's first, second and third lieutenants decided that 'Hey, it would be a ''really ''good idea to mentally destroy this girl with superpowers by smashing her puppy with a toy'. It...didn't work out for anyone. Geringah: After killing the bullies, Kaede ran away from the orphanage and lived a nomads life. Then she was captured by these shady guys who everyone thought was trying to help...only they were actually trying to develop their own bioweapon using Lucy's cells and such...yeah...like Mewtwo... Apophis: Lucy would make friends like Aiko and Kouta. In fact, she and Kouta actually fell in love...because...anime... Geringah: Considering you're the son of a tyrannical alien emperor, I don't think you're one to judge, Apophis. Anyways, Lucy is an immensely powerful character, and has what it takes to save and end the world. Remember those Psychic Powers? Yeah, unlike Telekinesis or Psychokinesis, Diclonae's Psychic Powers take the form of usually invisible tentacles called 'Vectors', which are made of Psychic Energy. These Vectors have a physical presence and are what Diclonae use to infect humans with the quote on quote 'Virus'. These Vectors can vibrate at different Frequencies. At a Low Frequency, the Vectors can pass through objects and inject the Virus. Higher Frequencies such as the Medium one can lift heavy objects and be used as shields. Apophis: They also work pretty well as fists. At a High Frequency, the Vectors turn into swords that can cut through people and robots with ease. Hey, where's the Omnitrix--''' Geringah: Don't even think about it. Finally, at the highest Frequency, Lucy's horns elongate into a more demonic appearance and the Vector become visible, have dramatically increased range, and can move at Mach 573 and strike with enough force to destroy the world. Just one of these at the lowest highest Frequency destroyed an island, which would take 31,000 tons of TNT. '''Apophis: The Vectors' Medium Frequency can lift boats and boulders, as well as catch bullets, even when they're less than an inch away from Lucy's heart! Lucy also has a nifty healing factor that lets her heal from being shot, stabbed, cut, crushed, or otherwise harmed, though it's nowhere near as good as Deadpool's. Lucy's also pretty smart. She taught herself how to use a gun and even learned how to use a phone. She doesn't usually strategize, though. Also, you may be wondering how she became a hero. Geringah: In part because Kouta and Aiko were living proof that humanity wasn't pure evil. In part because of her alternate personality, Nyu. Apophis: Who's...kinda' a wimp. Though she should be capable of using the Vectors like Lucy because...they're literally the same person. Geringah: Lucy does have a few weaknesses. As a Diclonius, Lucy can melt if she stays in the Extreme Frequency too long. Also, if she is struck in the forehead, put though intense pain or if her horns are broken off, her Vectors will be nullified, though she can regenerate her horns. Apophis: With all this power, it's no wonder Lucy managed to save slash destroy the world. I pity whoever thinks they can stand up to the Diclonius Queen! Lucy: Are you suffering...? Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery. Lucy kills Nana. Sasuke (Cue: Dangerous Gaze) Apophis: Okay, let's face it. Essentially EVERYONE knows who Naruto Uzumaki is. He's an alien ninja who's possessed by a demon who's his friend and he uses magic and teams up with his friends to save the world from Madara, like, a dozen times. Geringah: You would also know one of Naruto's friends and rival from his previous Death Battle against Hiei even if you don't watch Naruto. Of course, we're talking about Sasuke, one of the two survivors of the Uchiha Massacre. The other was Madara, by the way. Apophis: Any non-Naruto/Death Battle watcher will be like 'So what? I don't even know what a Uchiha is.' So here it is. The Uchiha are a sub-branch of Humankind who have creepy swirly eyes which they can use to hypnotize people, cast illusions and see invisible stuff. Psychic Eyes, essentially. So, the Uchiha are...kind of...also mutants. Well at least it's a magical verse so it makes more sense than an alien virus from the future. Geringah: Agreed. Anyways, the perpetrator of the Uchiha Massacre was Sasuke's own brother, Itachi. Apophis: Wait, he massacred his own race? Why? Geringah: Because he planned for Sasuke to witness it, which would enhance his eyes, called 'Rinnegan', to immense levels. He also...planned for Sasuke to swap eyes with him...to become even more powerful. Apophis: I guess siblings show affection in different ways. Anwyays, Sasuke would end up becoming Naruto's rival and even joining him to stop Madara...over and over again. Sausuke is pretty powerful. Not only does he have his Rinnegan, but he can also use his life-force called 'Chakra', to do a variety of different techniques. Gereingah: Jinjustu is basically magic. Taijustu is the art of hand-to-hand combat. And then there's a Uchiha's bread and butter...Genjustu, where the user messes with the opponent's brain. Apophis: Illusions, mind control, telepathy, the works. Basically Sasuke can use it to further build on his...already ridiculous mind powers. Sasuke also wields a katana! Because...Anime Ninjas! Geringah: Sasuke can use his Jinjustu to summon a Chakra Avatar, control lightning and fire, and teleport, as well as turn invisible. He is comparable to Naruto, who survived 27 exatons of TNT and moves faster than light. Apophis: Sasuke's a skilled fighter in swordplay and hand-to-hand. He can use the environment and his own skills to overwhelm his opponent. Remember those mind powers? Yeah, at best they make you go insane and at worse they make you go brain-dead..literally. Geringah: This isn't to say Sasuke's invincible, far from it. If a Uchiha uses their eyes for too long, they can go blind. Also, Sasuke's still a normal human...albeit with an impressive healing factor. Apophis: Sasuke eventually got married and had a kid, but even then he still lived the life of a nomad. He's just too edgy to settle down. Sasuke: If someone were to insult my way of living, I would turn around and kill their entire family, so that they too could experience this hatred of mine. Sasuke opens his eyes, one of which resembles a classic atom symbol. Pre-W Battle Geringah: Alright, the combatants are set. Apophis: It's time for the first ever EPIC W BATTLE!!!!! W Battle (Cue: To Glory-Two Steps From Hell/FalKKonE) Lucy is walking through a dark forest all alone when she hears a voice. "You shouldn't be here." The voice's owner, Sasuke, jumps down to stand in front of Lucy. Lucy: Get out of my way, human. Sasuke: Have it your way. FIGHT! Sasuke puts his hand to his mouth and blows, sending a beam of fire towards, Lucy, who dodges and turns to look at Sasuke, who throws lightning at her. Lucy catches it with her Vectors and destroys it before raising her Frequency and sending them at Sasuke, managing to hit him. Sasuke notices this and decides to activate his Rinnegan. Lucy sends he Vectors at Sasuke again, but he dodges them. Sasuke: I see them! Lucy: What?! How?! Sasuke draws his katana and slashes at Lucy, who blocks the attacks and punches Sasuke with a Vector. Sasuke seems unfazed but decides to jump back. Sasuke then runs toward Lucy again and slashes her across the chest, drawing some blood. Sasuke prepares to slash again, but Lucy raises the Frequency again and cuts the blade in half. Lucy slashes at Sasuke, who quickly dodges the onslaught and punches Lucy in the gut. Lucy: Ugh! What are you?! Sasuke: The last Uchiha. Sasuke then punches and kicks Lucy with martial art-like styles. Tae Quan Do, Karate, Kung Fu. Lucy is trying to block and slash, but Sasuke is slowly overwhelming her. Lucy screams in anger and slams the Vectors down on Sasuke, lifting herself up. She looks down to see a wooden carving where Sasuke was a second ago. Sasuke summons a Chakra Avatar and has it slash at Lucy, who blocks and raises her Frequency yet again. Lucy's Vectors become visible to the human eye and seem to widen. Lucy sends the Vectors at the Chakra Avatar, pummeling it into oblivion. Sasuke appears behind Lucy and karate-chops her back. Lucy crashes down on the ground and Sasuke grabs her by her neck-bow and forces her to look at his eyes. Sasuke: Gaze into despair! Lucy sees everything around her turn black as a giant Rinnegan eye whirls around her in circles. Four katanas materialize out of thin air and stab Lucy, who throws DNA Voice into them. This kills DNA Voice once and for all. Lucy sighs in relief as the eye disappears. In the forest, Lucy falls over. Sasuke brings her out of the forest before walking away. KO! Explanation Apophis: Woah! That was EPIC! Geringah: This was an interesting fight. Let's analyze base stats first. Lucy was unquestionably stronger than Sasuke, being able to destroy a planet while Sasuke can only destroy a meteor. Both at their peaks. However, Sasuke was far faster, thousands of times so, in fact. That meant that in order for Lucy to get a hit on him, she would have to rely on the fact that her Vectors are invisible. Apophis: But, guess what, Sasuke had the perfect answer for that. Remember the Rinnegan? Yeah they in their Sharingan mode can see invisible stuff, and Sasuke on his own can see Madara's shadow clones, which exist on a higher dimension than Sasuke. This means that Lucy couldn't hope to hit him, which completely negated her far superior strength. Geringah: Sasuke was also more durable, surviving an attack that C U T T H E M O O N I N H A L F! For your information, Lucy is only 1% planetary. That's still way stronger than what Sasuke can dish out, but basically nothing compared to what Sasuke can survive. Apophis: Not to mention that if Sasuke stays in his supermode too long he goes blind while if Lucy stays in her supermode too long she...melts. Yeah. There was basically no contest here. Geringah: And if Lucy infected Sasuke with the Diclonius Virus, that would be just about the worst possible thing she could do for obvious reasons. And all of this is B A S E S A S U K E, not ANY of his super transformations! Lucy was a lot stronger, but Sasuke's speed, durability and powers won the day. Apophis: Lucy was Rinnegowned! And Sasuke took the Lied! Geringah: The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Trivia This is The 1st W Battle on this Wiki. This is BloodyBloodwork365's 1st W Battle on this Wiki. Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe How would you rate this fight? Good Bad Neutral Category:Elfen Lied vs Naruto Category:Anime/Manga Themed W Battles Category:Edgy Themed W Battles Category:Redemption Themed W Battles Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Antiheroes Themed W Battles Category:Important Category:Battle of the Genders